This invention relates to a device for covering a utility meter and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a device which alerts a customer of a utility company that the company meter reader has read his utility meter.
Heretofore customers of a utility company had no idea when the utility company dropped by their residence or business and read the utility meter. Utility companies often estimate the monthly consumption of the product offered by the utility company without the customer being aware of this fact. Also some utility companies do not read the meter at all, but base their monthly charges on past records of usage by the customer and then only read the meter annually or semi-annually. If the meter is not read on a periodic basis, i.e., monthly, the customer or utility company may not be aware of the meter becoming broken or malfunctioning between the extended reading periods thereby giving a false reading on the product consumed when the meter is finally read.
Prior to the subject invention there were no devices similar to the subject invention for alerting customers of a utility company that their meter has been read.